BREAK
by Shinju Hatsune
Summary: Puaskah kau melukaiku? Puaskah kau sakiti aku? Puaskah kau mengkhianatiku? Puaskah kau mempermainkan hatiku? "Mendingan aku mati daripada harus dilukai lagi olehmu.". Ditulis khusus AKAKURO Week 2017. Sorry telat :p.


**BREAK**

Genre : Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, AU

Rate : T

Length : 957 Words

Warning : OOC, GaJe, Alur cepat (siapa tahu =_=), Sho Ai, Kuroko's POV Only, EBI tak sesuai, dll

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : Characternya tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers.

Summary : Puaskah kau melukaiku? Puaskah kau sakiti aku? Puaskah kau mengkhianatiku? Puaskah kau mempermainkan hatiku? "Mendingan aku mati daripada harus dilukai lagi olehmu.". Ditulis khusus AKAKURO Week 2017. Sorry telat :p.

"aaaaaaaa" (Percakapan biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Berkata dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

Bacotan : Hai, Shinju Hatsune disini. Ane bawain fanfik ini khusus AkaKuro Week. Maaf telat dikarenakan sibuk #ditampol. Untuk isinya silahkan dilihat apakah ini cukup membuat readers sakit hati atau tidak #ditampollagi. Ya sudah sampai disini bacotan ane. Oh ya, buat yang homophobic atau straight mendingan menjauhlah. Karena bisa bikin sakit mata. Oke langsung saja ke TKP! Oh ya disarankan dengar lagu Wali yang berjudul Puaskah.

* * *

Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku tanpa peduli air mataku menetes terus, membiarkan orang-orang melihatku dengan heran, dan aku tetap berlari. Rasanya sakit! Sakit! Sakit! Sakitnya tidak bisa kutahan karena Akashi-kun bersama dengan selingkuhannya yang bernama Furihata Kouki.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Aku dan Akashi-kun sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun. Namun, akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatnya bersama dengan Furihata-kun. Aku berpikir positif dan berlagak tidak ada apa-apa. Namun, semakin hari, semakin menjadi. Akashi-kun mulai sering berbohong kepadaku dan aku tetap mempercayainya. Namun, apa yang dia balas? Dia malah main dengan Furihata-kun. Sama seperti sekarang ini, aku memergoki mereka satu ranjang juga ada bau sex di sekitarnya dan itu di hotel. Akashi-kun baru bangun dan memandangku dengan kaget sementara aku begitu sakit hingga menangis di hadapannya._

" _Tetsuya, aku masih bisa menjelaskan..." Kata Akashi-kun. Namun, aku menamparnya begitu keras. Sangat keras hingga bibir Akashi-kun keluar darah._

" _Puaskah kau melukaiku? Puaskah kau sakiti aku? Puaskah kau mengkhianatiku? Puaskah kau mempermainkan hatiku? JAWAB AKU, AKASHI-KUN!" Teriakku marah kemudian pergi meninggalkannya_

 _~End Of Flashback~_

Aku berlari masuk ke rumah dan ke kamar tanpa permisi kemudian menguncinya. Aku menangis dengan diam. Aku tak bisa habis pikir kenapa, Akashi-kun melakukan ini kepadaku? Apa yang kurang dariku? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Di manakah hati nuranimu?

Di manakah akal sehatmu?

Sekarang kau berubah, Akashi-kun. Kau berubah! Kau mendapatkanku dan mencampakanku begitu saja! Demi Tuhan, Aku bukan boneka! Aku manusia dan aku masih memiliki hati!

Aku mulai membaringkan diriku di tempat tidur dan menutup mataku dengan tanganku dan aku masih menangis memikirkannya. Aku memegang dadaku yang di dalamnya ada hatiku yang rasanya ditusuk oleh pedang beracun.

( _"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa! Kenapa! Aku begitu mencintaimu dan ini balasanmu terhadapku!? Kau benar-benar hina, Akashi-kun! KAU HINA!"_ ) Teriakku dalam hati dan tanpa sadar, aku pun tidur sambil menangis.

Di mimpi, aku melihat Akashi-kun sambil merentangkan tanganku untukku. Aku mulai berjalan dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi, saat aku melihat Furihata-kun, dia mulai melepaskan pelukanku dan pergi meninggalkanku bersama dengan Furihata-kun. Ini adalah mimpi terburuk yang aku dapatkan selama 18 tahun.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

Aku mengurung ke kamarku selama seminggu penuh tanpa menemui siapa pun termasuk Akashi-kun. Aku melihat 100 Pesan dan 50 Panggilan tak terjawab yang keduanya itu adalah dari Akashi-kun. Aku membongkar HP ku dan pergi keluar. Aku keluar dan melihat Akashi-kun ada di depan rumahku. Aku pun langsung mengacuhkannya dan pergi. Namun, dia tetap mengejarku.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi-kun dan aku tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Tetsuya, aku bisa jelasin." Kata Akashi-kun dan itu membuatku menambah menulikan telingaku. Kemudian, dia memegang tanganku dan aku menepisnya keras.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau jelaskan lagi, Akashi-kun. Aku tahu, kau jalan dengan Furihata-kun namun aku membiarkannya. Tapi, tingkahmu itu menambah melunjak hingga kau satu ranjang dengannya! Kau benar-benar hina, Akashi-kun! KAU SANGAT HINA!" Kataku sambil menekankan kata 'Kau sangat hina' dan lihat Akashi-kun merasa tertohok hatinya.

"Tetsuya, aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Furihata. Maukah kau memberi kesempatan kedua untukku?" Kata Akashi-kun. Jangan bercanda, aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan lagi. Adanya kau malah membantingi hatiku dengan seenak jidatmu saja.

"Jangan bercanda kau, Akashi-kun! Kau memintaku untuk memberimu kesempatan kedua setelah kau melakukannya dengan orang lain! Aku tidak sudi!" Kataku kemudian berjalan mundur hingga di belakang ada sungai.

"Mendingan aku mati daripada harus dilukai lagi olehmu." Kataku lagi sambil menangis dengan senyuman sinis dan sedih. Secara sengaja, aku menceburkan diriku ke dalam sungai tanpa peduli Akashi-kun memanggil namaku.

* * *

Omake

 _~Author's POV~_

Semenjak kematian Kuroko 5 tahun yang lalu, membuat Akashi gila dan terus-terusan berdelusi tentang Kuroko yang ada disampingnya. Terkadang dia minta maaf karena sudah menyakitinya. Gara-gara ini, Akashi harus di bawa ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa untuk di rehabilitasi. Hingga, suatu hari dia bertemu dengan Kuroko di mimpinya.

Kuroko pun mengulurkan tangannya seakan ada kesempatan yang menunggunya juga sorot matanya yang datar itu, Akashi masih bisa melihat bahwa Kuroko sudah memaafkan semua kesalahannya. Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko lalu Akashi menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Maafkan aku." Kata Akashi sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Tidak apa, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Kata Kuroko menghapus air mata dari wajah Akashi.

"Apa aku masih diberi kesempatan?" Tanya Akashi dan Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya. Akashi berjalan sambil memegang tangan Kuroko dan Kuroko juga memegang tangan Akashi. Keesokkan harinya, Akashi Seijuurou dinyatakan meninggal akibat gangguan jiwa.

* * *

THE END (おわり)

Hai, hai, Shinju Hatsune disini. Ane gak tahu perasaan readers gimana saat baca ini. Tapi, kalau ngena, alhamdulillah dah. Oh ya, Happy AKAKURO Week 2017. Maaf ya ane telat ucapin :'). Oke sampai disini bacotan ane. Anyway don't you mind to review? See ya in the my next chapter fanfic. Bye bye .

Sign Of Love

Shinju Hatsune


End file.
